Times Are Changing
by Oriana47
Summary: Graduation brings welcomed and unwelcomed changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of That '70s Show. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Author's Note: Graduation Day never happened. However, the gang did graduate, except Jackie of course, Eric and Donna did move to Madison right after graduation, but Jackie is still living at Donna's, and Fez was never going to get deported. Jackie and Hyde got back together sometime over the summer, which Kelso has accepted and moved on..Thank God! Enjoy.  
  
Sometime in the fall on a boring Friday afternoon. Fez, Kelso, Hyde and Jackie are hanging out in the basement. Jackie is making out with Hyde while sitting on his lap.  
  
Kelso (disgusted): Will you two get a room!  
  
Hyde (pulling away from Jackie): We do you moron. Now get out!  
  
Fez (pouting): But I want to watch.  
  
(They all look at him.)  
  
Fez: What? I didn't get any all summer.  
  
Hyde: Fez, you didn't get any before summer.  
  
Fez (whining): I know. (He puts his head in his hands.)  
  
Kelso (patting Fez on the back): There, there buddy. How about we go cruising for high school chicks? Oh! We could check out the new freshmen.  
  
Jackie: Michael, that's sick. Those girls are barely 15 years old.  
  
Kelso: Exactly. Young and naïve. Just the way I like 'em.  
  
Jackie (rolling her eyes): You're such a dog.  
  
Kelso (smiling): I know. Isn't it great? (Looking at Fez) So what do you say man? Want to go pick up some young hot chicks?  
  
Fez: You know Kelso, Jackie does have a point.  
  
Kelso: Freshmen girls have low self-esteem.  
  
Fez: Okay, let's go.  
  
Kelso: All right!  
  
(Fez walks out the basement door as Kelso follows.)  
  
Jackie (looking at Hyde): Do you have any money?  
  
Hyde: No, why?  
  
Jackie: Because we're going to need bail money when they call from jail.  
  
Hyde: They could tunnel their way out.  
  
(Jackie laughs and nods. Then after a second her face morphs into an evil grin.)  
  
Hyde: What is that look for?  
  
Jackie: We're alone.  
  
(Hyde looks around, then smiles.)  
  
Hyde: Yes we are.  
  
(Hyde looks at Jackie then picks her up and lays her down on the couch, crawling on top of her. Jackie wraps her legs around his waist and puts her hand on the back of his neck pulling his lips down to meet hers. Hyde's hands are tangled in Jackie's hair as they make out passionately.)  
  
Eric: Hey! Not in my basement!  
  
Hyde (looking up from his position): This isn't your basement anymore, Foreman.  
  
Eric (sighing): I know. (Smiling) So, no welcome home?  
  
Hyde: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Eric: Missed you too, man.  
  
(Donna walks in the basement door behind Eric carrying a small suitcase.)  
  
Donna: Hi, guys.  
  
(Jackie pushes Hyde off her and runs towards Donna giving her a hug.)  
  
Jackie: Donna! You're home! (Pulling back from the hug) Wait. What are you doing home?  
  
Donna: Oh. My dad called us and told us that he had some big news, but he refused to tell us over the phone. Do you have any idea what it is?  
  
Jackie: No. I didn't even know he called you.  
  
Donna: Oh. That's strange.  
  
(Jackie shrugs.)  
  
Hyde: How long are you guys staying?  
  
Eric: Just for a couple days. Hey, Donna I'm going to take my stuff up to my room. I'll see you tonight.  
  
Donna: Yeah. I better go too. I haven't even seen my dad yet. (She turns around to walk out the door, but then quickly turns around again.) I forgot; everyone's invited over to my house tonight. My dad said he wanted to tell everyone at the same time. 9 o'clock. Jackie, you want to come with me and catch me up on all the high school gossip?  
  
Hyde: Actually, Jackie and I were a little busy.  
  
Jackie: Let's go.  
  
Hyde: But..  
  
Jackie: I'll make it up to you later. (She gives him a quick kiss on the lips then follows Donna out the door.)  
  
Hyde (yelling after her): You better! (Looking at Eric) Thanks a lot, Forman.  
  
Eric: Hey, I'm just happy I didn't walk in one minute later than I did.  
  
Hyde: You and me both.  
  
Eric: Okay. I'm going to put my stuff in my room now.  
  
(Eric begins walking up the stairs towards the kitchen.)  
  
Hyde: Yeah, Forman, about that, it's no longer your room.  
  
Eric: Than whose room..  
  
Hyde: Mine.  
  
Eric: Well then I'll just stay in Laurie's room.  
  
Hyde: You want to share a bed with your sister?  
  
Eric: Oh crap. (Pause) Where am I supposed to sleep then?  
  
(Hyde smiles and looks towards his old room. Eric follows his gaze.)  
  
Hyde: You might want to get an extra blanket. It gets a little chilly at night.  
  
(Hyde smiles at him and walks up the basement stairs up the kitchen.)  
  
Eric: Crap. (He picks up his bag and walks into the room.)  
  
Pinciotti living room. Night. The entire gang is there including Kitty, Red, Bob and Joanne.  
  
Bob: First off I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. You don't know what this means to me..  
  
Red: Get on with it, Bob.  
  
Bob: Right. Okay. I guess the best way to do this is just say it. I mean I had this huge speech planed, but now it just doesn't seem to really do justice to what I really wanted to say.  
  
Red: Would you just say it already.  
  
Bob: Joanne and I are getting married!  
  
(There is a loud abruption of 'that's great' and 'congratulations' as everyone, except for Jackie, stands up to hug Bob and Joanne. Donna rushes to her dad to give him a hug.)  
  
Donna: I'm so happy for you, dad.  
  
Bob: Really Donna? Because it would mean the world to me to have your blessing.  
  
Donna (laughing): You have it.  
  
Bob (beginning to cry): Oh Donna.  
  
Red: Okay, enough with the crying. Congratulations Bob. (He shakes his hand.)  
  
Bob: Thanks Red. And I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man?  
  
Red: Do I have to?  
  
(Kitty hits him from behind)  
  
Red: I'd love to (They shake hands.)  
  
(Jackie is still sitting on the couch as Hyde notices her and walks over.)  
  
Hyde: Hey, good news huh?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, great news.  
  
Hyde: You don't sound too convincing.  
  
Jackie: No, I'm happy. I mean it's great for Donna and Bob. They're going to be a real family again.  
  
Hyde: Yeah.  
  
Jackie: Yeah. Hey, can I take another rain check tonight. I swear I'll make it up to you tomorrow.  
  
Hyde: You know, by the time you get to making it up to me you're going to have to...  
  
(Jackie puts her hands over Hyde's mouth.)  
  
Jackie (with wide eyes): Steven! Not here.  
  
Hyde (smiling): Okay, fine. (Seriously) Are you okay?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, just a little tired from cheerleading practice this morning.  
  
Hyde: Okay.  
  
Jackie: In fact, I think I'm going to turn in early tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. (She gives him a quick kiss then walks out the door.)  
  
Hyde (to himself): See you tomorrow  
  
Donna's room. Jackie is hanging up the phone just as Donna walks in.  
  
Donna: Hey. Who was that?  
  
Jackie: Hmmmm..oh.wrong number.  
  
Donna: Okay. Isn't this great? I mean my dad finally found somebody who makes him really happy.  
  
Jackie: Yeah. It's really great.  
  
Donna: I know, and it's the perfect timing too. I mean, with me living in Madison, they don't have to worry about having any kids around or anything.  
  
Jackie (quietly): Yeah, no kids around.  
  
Donna: Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that Jackie. I meant that my dad won't have to worry about having me around. You know his daughter. He and Joanne can just concentrate on each other.  
  
Jackie (in a non-convincing tone) Yeah, I get it.  
  
Donna: Okay. Hey, I'm going to hangout with the guys in the basement. You want to come?  
  
Jackie: No, I'm kind of tired. I'm just going to turn in early.  
  
Donna: You sure?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, go ahead.  
  
Donna: Okay. I'll see you later then.  
  
Jackie (giving her a sad smile): Okay  
  
(Donna walks out the door as Jackie's sad smile turns into a frown.)  
  
The next day. The gang, excluding Jackie, is hanging out in the basement. Hyde is sitting in his chair. Eric is sitting next to him on the couch with Donna and Fez, with Kelso sitting in the chair opposite Hyde.  
  
Eric: So, Hyde, how are you and Jackie doing?  
  
Hyde (not looking up from the magazine he's reading): Good.  
  
Eric: Just good.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, good. Why?  
  
(Eric looks around at the other and smiles.)  
  
Eric: Because...  
  
Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez (singing): Hyde's in love. Hyde's in love.  
  
(Hyde finally looks up from his magazine and frogs Eric hard on the arm.)  
  
Eric (rubbing his arm and laughing): I'm sorry man, but you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that.  
  
Hyde: Do it again and Donna's going to be living alone.  
  
Eric (still laughing): Okay, fine. (Quietly) Hyde loves Jackie.  
  
(Hyde frogs Eric harder than before.)  
  
Eric: Ow. That one really hurt.  
  
Hyde: What did I say?  
  
Eric: Fine. I'll shut up.  
  
Hyde: Thank you.  
  
Eric: Hyde...  
  
(Hyde frogs him)  
  
Eric: Ow. Hyde, I wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Hyde (smiling): I know. That one was just for fun.  
  
(Eric continues to rub his arm and pout as Jackie walks in the basement door and walks straight for Hyde.)  
  
Hyde: Hey, babe.  
  
Jackie: Hey. (She leans down to kiss him then sits in his lap.)  
  
Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez: Awwwwwwwwww.  
  
Hyde: Will you get bent!  
  
(They are laugh.)  
  
Hyde: You feeling any better?  
  
Jackie: Yeah.  
  
Hyde: You don't sound any better.  
  
Jackie: Yeah..ummmm.I talked to my aunt last night. Hyde: What aunt?  
  
Jackie: My Aunt Virginia. My dad's sister. And we decided that since my dad's in prison for the next 10 years or so and my mom is no where to be found it would be best for me to move in with her.  
  
Donna: Jackie, you don't have to move out. We're happy to have you.  
  
Jackie: I know, but I figured with your dad and Joanne getting married they would want the house to themselves. You know, to do what married couples do.  
  
Donna: Are you sure, Jackie? Because you really don't have to move out.  
  
Jackie: I'm sure Donna. I think it's for the best. I mean everybody is moving forward with their lives and I don't want to get in the way of that.  
  
Donna: Okay, but only if you're sure.  
  
Jackie: I'm sure.  
  
Hyde: Well, since that's settled, don't you have some making up to do?  
  
Jackie (smiling): Yes, I do. How about we go up to the point tonight?  
  
Hyde: I was thinking more along the lines of getting a room at the hotel.  
  
Jackie (giving him a look): Steven.  
  
Hyde: What? I'm thinking of your comfort here. A bed is more comfortable then the back of the Camino.  
  
Jackie: Steven.  
  
Hyde: Fine. We'll go to the point. I'm hungry. You guys want to go raid the fridge.  
  
Eric, Fez and Kelso: Okay  
  
(They get up and walk up the stairs toward the kitchen. Jackie moves to sit on the couch beside Donna.)  
  
Donna: Jackie, I'm happy that you decided to move in with us and all, but why didn't you ever mention your aunt before?  
  
Jackie: Donna, there's something that I kind of didn't mention about my Aunt Virginia.  
  
Donna: What?  
  
Jackie: She lives in Florida.  
  
Donna: Florida? That means...  
  
(Jackie nods sadly.)  
  
Donna (shocked): Are you going to tell Hyde?  
  
Jackie: I will. Soon.  
  
Donna: When? As your boarding the plane?  
  
Jackie: You think that would be a good time?  
  
Donna: No!  
  
Jackie: I just don't know what to say. I mean everything has been great between us since we got back together. It's like we were never apart. And not only does he love me, he openly admits it. You know what a huge step that is for him. I just have to find the right time.  
  
(Donna gives her a serious look.)  
  
Jackie: Okay, I'll tell him tonight.  
  
Donna: Or you don't have to go. You can stay at my house.  
  
Jackie: I can't Donna. It just isn't fair to your dad and Joanne. They should have their time together.  
  
Donna: When were you planning on moving?  
  
Jackie: Well, school starts there in a week, so we figured it would be best for me to be moved in before than.  
  
Donna: So..  
  
Jackie: 5 days.  
  
Donna: Jackie, you need to tell Hyde now.  
  
(Hyde walks down the basement stairs followed by the guys who are carrying snacks.)  
  
Hyde: Tell me what?  
  
Jackie: That I need to go get ready for our date tonight.  
  
Hyde: Okay. I'll see you tonight (He gives her a kiss on the lips.)  
  
Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez: Awwwwwww.  
  
Hyde: Shut up!  
  
(They all laugh as Jackie smiles and roll her eyes and walks out the door.)  
  
The same night. The point. Hyde and Jackie are making out on a blanket and pillows in the back of the Camino.  
  
Jackie (between kisses, trying to push Hyde away): Steven.Steven, I really need to talk to you.  
  
Hyde (kissing her neck): Don't want to talk.  
  
Jackie (completely pulling away): Steven.  
  
Hyde (sighing): Fine. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Jackie: This whole moving thing...  
  
Hyde: You need my help moving your stuff? You know I'm going to help.  
  
Jackie: No..  
  
Hyde: Look Jackie, I know you feel like you don't belong in Donna's house since she's moved out, and with Bob and Joanne getting married it makes it even more difficult, but just know that I'm always here for you. You're the only person I've ever felt this way about, and I promise you I'm not going to go any where. You're not going to lose me. I love you.  
  
Jackie (smiling with tears in her eyes): I love you too. (She leans in to kiss him again, pulling him down on top of her.)  
  
Hyde (pulling away): Is there anything else you wanted to talk about.  
  
Jackie (thinking for a second): Not that I could think of.  
  
Hyde: Good. Then no more interruptions.  
  
Jackie (smiling): Okay.  
  
(Hyde smiles at her and leans down to meet her lips letting one hand roam down her body while the other one is tangled in her hair. Jackie wraps her arms around his neck pulling him even closer so there is no air between their lips or their bodies. The scene blacks out.)  
  
The next day. Hyde is in the basement watching TV. Donna walks in.  
  
Donna: Hey, is Eric around?  
  
Hyde: He went to the store for his mom. I thought you two were leaving today?  
  
Donna: We decided to stay for one more day.  
  
Hyde: Oh.  
  
(Donna sits down on the couch next to Hyde.)  
  
Donna: So..(she looks at him waiting for a response.)  
  
Hyde: So..what?  
  
Donna: How are you doing?  
  
Hyde: Okay.  
  
Donna: Look Hyde, about Jackie moving to Florida.  
  
Hyde: What about Jackie moving to Florida???  
  
Donna (realizing he doesn't know): She didn't tell you.  
  
Hyde: Tell me what?  
  
Donna: What?  
  
Hyde (angrily): What didn't she tell me, Donna?  
  
Donna: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Hyde: You said that Jackie is moving to Florida! Her aunt. Does her aunt live in Florida?  
  
(Donna stays quiet)  
  
Hyde (sternly): Donna, does her aunt live in Florida?  
  
(Pause)  
  
Donna (quietly): Yes.  
  
(Hyde gets up and runs out the door slamming it behind him.)  
  
Donna's room. Jackie is sitting on Donna's bed reading a magazine.  
  
(Hyde walks in and slams the door. Jackie looks up at him in shock.)  
  
Hyde (furiously): You're moving to Florida?  
  
Jackie: How did you..  
  
Hyde: Donna told me.  
  
Jackie (sorrowfully) Steven..  
  
Hyde: When the hell were you going to tell me?  
  
Jackie (bleakly): I don't know.  
  
Hyde: You don't know!? How the hell could you not know?  
  
Jackie (with tears in her eyes): I just didn't know how to tell you.  
  
Hyde: How about with words!  
  
Jackie (trying to hold back her tears.): Steven...  
  
Hyde (distraught): So that's it then. You're leaving and that's it. I have no say in this.  
  
Jackie: Steven, I don't know what else to do. I don't have any where else to go. I don't belong at Donna's house.  
  
Hyde (heatedly): No. I won't let you leave. You can't leave. This doesn't just happen for me. I don't just fall in love with anyone. You can't leave me! I can't lose you.  
  
Jackie (tears begin streaming down her face as she walks towards him.) Steven...  
  
Hyde (rasping): I love you, Jackie.  
  
Jackie (crying): I love you too.  
  
(Hyde wraps his arms around her to give her a longing and passionate kiss. They pull away breathlessly.)  
  
Hyde (quickly): Move in with me.  
  
Jackie (shocked): What?  
  
Hyde: We can move into together.  
  
Jackie: Steven, think about what you're saying here.  
  
Hyde: I don't have to think about it.  
  
Jackie: Steven, I'm still in high school. We can't.  
  
Hyde: Yes we can, Jackie. We can get a place right here in Point Place. You can finish high school here and we can be together.  
  
Jackie (smiling): Oh my God. You're serious about this?  
  
Hyde: Yes. For the first time in my life I am totally serious.  
  
Jackie (beaming): Then yes. Yes! I wan to move in with you.  
  
(Jackie jumps into Hyde's arms, who puts one hand on the back of her head pulling her in for a lingering kiss.)  
  
Jackie (pulling away with tears running down her face): So this means we're going to be living together.  
  
Hyde (smiling): Yeah.  
  
Jackie (shaking her head and smiling): I love you so much.  
  
Hyde: Me too.  
  
(Jackie smiles and leans in to kiss Hyde again who pulls her even closer.)  
  
Scene Fades Out.  
  
Tag.  
  
Basement. Same day. Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez are hanging out in the basement. Jackie and Hyde walk in.  
  
Jackie: You guys! We have some big news!  
  
Eric: You're moving to Florida. Say hi to Mickey for me.  
  
Jackie: No, Eric. Steven and I are moving into together.  
  
Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez: What!?  
  
Jackie (smiling): We're going to move into together so I can move out of Donna's house and not move to Florida.  
  
Donna: Are you two serious about this?  
  
Hyde: Yep  
  
Donna: Well then, congratulations.  
  
Eric (getting up off the couch and walking towards Hyde): Is Hyde becoming domesticated?  
  
(Hyde frogs Eric.)  
  
Eric (laughing): I'm just kidding. (He shakes Hyde's hand) That's great, man.  
  
Hyde (with his arms around Jackie): Thanks  
  
Eric (he starts walking away then begins to sing quietly): Hyde loves Jackie. (Pause) Hey, Hyde, you didn't...(he turns around.)  
  
(Hyde is too busy kissing Jackie to pay attention to Eric.)  
  
Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez: Awwwwwwwww.  
  
(Hyde ignores them and continues kissing Jackie)  
  
Scene Fades to Black. 


End file.
